The present invention relates to a door module.
A door module of said type of a motor vehicle door comprises a module carrier which is formed substantially by organic sheet, and an attachment region of the module carrier, which is surrounded by a stamped protuberance of the organic sheet. Furthermore, the door module comprises a window regulator drive of a motor vehicle window regulator, which window regulator drive is arranged in the attachment region, and at least one flexible traction mechanism which proceeds from the window regulator drive and is coupled thereto. The flexible traction mechanism extends in this case along the module carrier.
The fact that the module carrier is formed substantially by organic sheet means in this case that the organic sheet forms that part of the module carrier which is subjected to the major part of the forces that act under normal operating conditions. This may be in particular that part of the module carrier on which one or more guide rails of a window regulator are provided. A (coherent) part (which for example bears one or more guide rails) of the module carrier composed of organic sheet, or multiple parts (which for example bear one or more guide rails) of the module carrier composed of organic sheet extend for example over approximately 30% or more of the area of the module carrier. In particular, the organic sheet may extend over more than 40% and generally over at least 50% of the area of the module carrier, such that the organic sheet thus also makes up a corresponding fraction of more than 40% or approximately 50% or more of the surface of the module carrier. To fully utilize the strength advantages of the organic sheet, it is generally sought to maximize the fraction of the area of the module carrier made up by the organic sheet. A multi-part form of the organic sheet on a module carrier is not ruled out here.
A main constituent part of the module carrier is for example a panel-like semifinished part, which is composed of an organic sheet. The organic sheet involves a thermoplastics material reinforced with endless fibers, wherein the endless fibers are embedded in the form of lays, wovens or knits composed of glass fibers, Kevlar fibers, carbon fibers or plastics fibers into a thermoplastics matrix. A suitable thermoplastics material for the matrix is for example polyamide owing to its good adhesion characteristics with respect to the fibers.
The characterization “reinforced with endless fibers” is to be understood to mean that the length of the fibers used for the reinforcement is limited substantially by the size of the panel-like organic sheet. Generally, a fiber has no discontinuities within the organic sheet.
Thus, organic sheet forms a main constituent part of the module carrier though may in this case be supplemented by further components or materials. For example, metallic elements and/or plastics elements may be incorporated into the organic sheet or attached to the organic sheet.
Door modules which comprise a module carrier and a window regulator drive, which is arranged on the module carrier, are known from the prior art. These arrangements are aimed at achieving transmission of force from the window regulator drive to the flexible traction mechanism that is as good as possible.